


Second Chances - Mark Imagine #1

by heyitstay18



Category: Midsommar (2019), Will Poulter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Will Poulter - Freeform, mark (midsommar) imagine, midsommar (2019) imagine, will poulter imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: Dani decides to set her best friend up on a blind date with our favorite fuckboy, Mark.





	Second Chances - Mark Imagine #1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi all! Back at it again with a new imagine for you all. This time though it’s for our favorite fuckboy, Mark from Midsommar. I know some people hated his character and thought he had no redeeming qualities, but I didn’t feel that way all. He had layers and I did my best to explore that. This one doesn’t have any smut since I wanted a chance to play around more with his personality and why he is the way he is. Next Mark imagine though, we’re going full smut and doing some requests! Keep in mind this is my first time writing for him. Regardless, I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

He was late. At least 20 minutes by now and you were doing your best to keep it together. This date hadn’t even been your idea, yet here you were, waiting for someone who obviously had little to no time management. Dani knew you hated tardiness and you were almost positive that she had told him so, so you couldn’t figure out for the life of you what was going on. You had half a mind to just get up and leave, but you had already ordered yourself a coffee. 

You didn’t know much about your date, just that he was a good friend of Christian’s and named Mark. Dani had to beg you to agree to go out with him, saying how he was a really good guy and that you needed to put yourself back out there. She had a bit of a point, seeing as your last relationship ended almost three years ago. That didn’t mean you’d give in that easily though, making your blonde friend practically get on her hands and knees, pleading with you to say yes. You had always been pretty hard-headed, something that she thought would be a good match with this Mark character.

Sighing to yourself, you decided to take another look at the photo Christian had sent you. It was a group photo of him with his friends, Mark being the tall one in the middle. You had to admit that he was very attractive, wearing a dark blue sweater with his arms thrown around Chris and their other friend Josh A finger was obscuring the left hand corner and you assumed it was Pele who had taken it. He had a huge smile on his face, eyes crinkling with happiness. You always had a weakness for tall guys, and he was definitely your type on paper. You were brought out of you thoughts when you felt a presence slide into the booth in front of you, causing you to jump slightly.

“You must be Y/N, right? Shit, you’re even hotter in person” said the man you were waiting for, a smug smirk on his lips as he now sat across from you. He was even more attractive in person, but that didn’t stop the slight roll of your eyes as you reached your hand out to greet him. 

“And you must be late, I mean Mark” you said back in sickly sweet voice, sarcasm practically dripping off of your tongue. This seemed to throw him off a bit, but he returned the handshake regardless. His hand was warm and you couldn’t help but notice how big it was, practically engulfing your own. Stop it, Y/N you mentally scolded yourself. You were supposed to be annoyed with him not entranced.

“Yea, sorry about that. Got too caught up playing FIFA and had to school Josh’s ass before I left” he said with a small shrug, seemingly not caring that he made you wait “Be right back though, I’m gonna grab a coffee”. And with that he shot up from his seat and made his way to the counter at the front of the café. You couldn’t do anything but stare at him in shock. How could Dani, your best friend, think that this man-child would be a good match for you? Whipping out your phone, you decided to shoot her a quick text.

Y/N: He was 20 min late! And you wanna know why?! BECAUSE HE WAS PLAYING A VIDEO GAME DANI

Dani: Don’t text on your date. It’s rude. 

Y/N: I thought we were friends. How could you do this to me? He’s a total dick

Dani: He’s a little rough around the edges, but he’s a good guy deep down. Give him a chance, yea? Gtg though! Christian is here!

Sighing for what must’ve been the 100th time since you entered the coffee shop, you pocketed your phone and took a long sip of your drink. Dani knew you well, even better than yourself, and if she thought this was a good idea you had no choice but to trust her. If she said give him a chance, you’d give him a chance. Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath before looking over to Mark. His back is turned and you take a moment to admire him. He’s wearing a black undershirt with a green flannel on top (left unbuttoned) and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. A pair of beaten up high-tops round off his look. While it might not be the most formal for a blind date, he still looked hot and you couldn’t find it in you to care. 

He must feel you staring at him because he looks over his shoulder and catches your eye, giving you a small smile and you can feel yourself start to blush furiously. He gives a small laugh in response, noticing your blatant embarrassment, and turns his head again when his name is called by the cashier. You drop your gaze immediately and stare intently at your coffee cup, hating that he caught you shamelessly checking him out. You look up just as he gets back to your table, and slides in quickly. 

“Like what you see, huh?” he asks, voice cocky and filled with confidence. You scoff and go to take another sip of your now luke-warm drink. “Not at all, just wondering why your shoelaces were untied” you say, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of thinking you found him insanely attractive, even though you did. His smile falters a bit, but he quickly covers it up with a laugh. Although, it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

The next hour or so passes quickly, the two of you asking the basic “first date” questions. You learn that he has known Christian since they were kids, meeting in the third grade and being inseparable ever since. That he calls his mom every Wednesday to talk for an hour or so, saying how it is easily the highlight of his week. He seems genuinely happy when he talks about his friends and family and you find it endearing. He’s extremely charming when his guard was down and you can see why Dani wanted you to meet in the first place. 

“You know, you’re not nearly as annoying as I thought you’d be” he suddenly remarked, looking at you somewhat thoughtfully. You let out a little laugh, raising a brow at him in question. “Annoying? Why would you think I’d be annoying?” you asked, genuinely curious as to why he would think so.

“Well, you know… Chris said you hadn’t been in a relationship for awhile and you’re hot enough to land any guy you want. So I figured it must’ve been your personality turning the guys off. Being bossy or acting better than them” he said almost flippantly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His words rendered you speechless and you were perturbed by his bluntness. And, if you were being honest, a little hurt too. Who did he, a stranger, think he was to judge you like that? You shake your head slightly, feeling that familiar burn behind your eyes, quickly standing up. ”I tried, I really did. Maybe once you get your head out of your ass, we can try this again, yea?” you whispered harshly, trying to not make a scene. You knew if anyone were to look over and see the exchange, you wouldn’t be able to hold back your tears. He looked like he was about to say something else, but before he could you were practically running out of the shop, coffee left forgotten on the table.

As soon as you got in your car, the tears started flowing. He was a complete asshole and you felt foolish for even thinking otherwise. You drive back to your apartment in silence, not even bothering to turn on the radio because you knew your sniffling would obscure the sound. Your phone kept ringing, Dani’s name splayed across the home screen. You ignore it though, not wanting to talk to anyone. She was the one who made you go on that date, so you were just as upset with her as you were with Mark himself. You knew it was childish, but you didn’t care.

Peeling into the parking lot, you slam your car into park and hurry inside, hoping no one could see your now tear streaked face. The makeup you actually put effort into now a watery mess. You were inside you apartment in no time, flinging your purse and phone onto your end table before belly flopping face down onto your couch. You were exhausted and you slowly began drifting off to sleep, thoughts of Mark and his stupid, beautiful face plaguing your mind.

*time skip*

You didn’t know what time it was, but a loud knocking sound startled you awake. You quickly got to your feet, wiping the sleep and mascara out of your eyes as you stumbled towards your front door. You figured it was Dani, maybe even Christian, and opened the door not caring that you looked like a mess. However, you ended up coming face to face with the man you had only just been crying about. His looked at you, blue eyes taking in your now disheveled form. A wave of guilt washed over him as he realized he was the cause of your appearance. He was the one that made you cry.

You said nothing, both of you just standing in silence until you went to close the door in his face, not wanting to deal with him. That was until he stuck his foot out, effectively keeping the door open. “I am so sorry. Can I please just come in and talk?” he asked quietly, doing his best to come off as non-threatening as possible. He had already upset you, the last thing he wanted to do was scare you too. You huff out a breath, nodding your head and walking towards your living room. He follows you, closing the door behind him before taking off his shoes. You almost smile at his thoughtfulness, almost.

Plopping down on the couch, you gesture to the armchair across from you, watching him scramble over to take a seat. “You wanted to talk, so talk” you practically spat out, the tone of your voice making him flinch. He deserved it and he knew it.

“Fuck, Y/N. I’m sorry, really I am. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I just get… I don’t even know.” he rambled, looking anywhere but your eyes, his hands fidgeting in his lap. He was nervous and this surprised you. Where was that overconfident man you had been talking to not even three hours ago? “I’m an asshole, okay? I don’t know when to shut up and it always gets me in trouble. Josh is the smart one. Christian is the attractive one. Pele is the nice one. And me? I’m the dick, ya know?” he chuckled sadly, “I really did like getting to know you though. I wish I hadn’t messed it up as bad as I did”.

You look at him, his shoulders hunched over and his legs drawn in. Subconsciously doing what he could to make himself appear as small as he felt in that moment, as his eyes lingered on the floor. And suddenly you understood. Getting to your feet you slowly made your way towards him, kneeling in front of him to be at his eye level. You brought a hand to his chin, gently lifting his head up so he could look at you. His blue eyes bore into yours as he wore an expression of confusion before you brought your lips to his in a soft kiss. 

At first he didn’t react, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Just one minute ago he was sure you hated him just as much as he hated himself, but the kiss told him otherwise. So instead of overthinking it, he kissed back. His much larger hand making its way to cup your cheek, pulling you closer to him to deepen the kiss. Next thing you knew, you were straddling his lap and kissing him like your life depended on it. You slowly started grinding down on him, feeling him start to harden underneath you as he let out a breathy moan into your mouth. Pulling away slowly to catch your breath, you rested your forehead against his. His hands were now on your waist, rubbing small patterns just underneath the hem of your shirt.

“You’re more than that, I hope you know. You’re not just an asshole. You don’t have to pretend with me, okay?” you breathe out, moving your head to leave small kisses against his neck, gently sucking on the skin before soothing it with your tongue. You feel him shudder underneath you, bucking up into you to help relieve some of the pressure building in his jeans. “I just want you to be yourself with me. Let me know you, the real you. The guy who would do anything for his friends and that loves his mom unconditionally. That’s the guy I wanna know” you say, before leaning back to look into his eyes once again.

His eyes were glassy and he looked so unbelievably scared. Like if he breathed too loud you’d change your mind; you’d cast him away and tell him you never wanted to see him again. But you didn’t. You stand up from his lap and grab his hand, pulling him to his feet and leading him further into your house, towards your bedroom. 

He knew in that moment that he would follow you anywhere, even to the deepest pits in hell. You were giving him a second chance and this time he wouldn’t fuck it up.


End file.
